Restricted Section
by crossalf
Summary: WONKYU. "—Ssshh… jangan menangis. Dia pasti sembuh…" bisik Siwon, menenangkan pemuda di pelukannya meski hatinya sendiri tak tenang. Tapi dia tetap berusaha meyakinkan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu untuk percaya bahwa Kyuhyun pasti sembuh.


Disclaimer : God

Pair : Choi Siwon - Cho Kyuhyun

Rate : M

Genre : Hurt - Romance

Warning : Impossibility! MPreg!

**Restricted Section**

**2 Februari 2014**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Siwon dalam keremangan ruangan.

"Tidak ada perubahan," dari suaranya yang bergetar saja sudah dapat ditebak kalau air mata Cho Hyukjae akan segera meluncur keluar.

"Tetap berpura-pura seolah-olah dia baik-baik saja," Hyukjae menghela napas, berusaha agar suaranya kembali normal.

Tangan Siwon terjulur menggapai pundak Eunhyuk, memeluknya setengah berharap agar pelukan yang diberikan dapat memberi kekuatan pada pemuda itu untuk tetap tegar, juga kekuatan untuknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahan jika tiap malam harus melihatnya mengurung diri di dalam kamar, berpura-pura ingin beristirahat, tapi sebenarnya dia sedang menahan sakit di belakangku agar aku tak perlu khawatir padanya."

Kemeja Siwon yang tadinya rapi, kini menjadi kusut karena cengkraman tangan Eunhyuk pada bagian depan. "Aku tidak bisa melihat tubuhnya yang semakin kurus," diiringi dengan isakan keras, "Aku... hiks... ak—"

"—Ssshh… jangan menangis. Dia pasti sembuh…" bisik Siwon, menenangkan pemuda di pelukannya meski hatinya sendiri tak tenang. Tapi dia tetap berusaha meyakinkan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu untuk percaya bahwa Kyuhyun pasti sembuh.

Cho Kyuhyun memang tinggal di apartemen Siwon semenjak dia resmi menjadi kekasih Siwon. Kyuhyun dan abangnya —Cho Eunhyuk itu sudah tidak memiliki orang tua sejak dua tahun lalu karena kecelakaan mobil yang dialami oleh orang tua mereka, ketika berada dalam perjalanan menuju kantor perusahaan keluarga Cho.

Peristiwa itu membuat Eunhyuk yang saat itu baru menyelesaikan studi S2-nya di Paris (dengan jalur _fast track_) harus membanting tulang seorang diri demi menghidupi adik dan dirinya sendiri dengan mempertahankan perusahaan ayahnya yang berada di ambang kebangkrutan. Ketika itu Kyuhyun masih berada di kursi perkuliahan dan baru saja menginjak semester empatnya.

Hari ini lebih dari satu bulan setelah kepergian Siwon dan Kyuhyun dari London untuk mengunjungi kediaman utama keluarga Choi. Siwon memang berniat meminta restu pada orangtuanya untuk menikahi kekasihnya sesegera mungkin.

Dalam kurun waktu itu pula Kyuhyun selalu menggeliat kesakitan. Herannya, selalu kambuh di tiap malam. Siwon curiga pada kekasihnya yang selalu terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang penyakitnya. Pemuda manis berparas rupawan itu selalu melarang dirinya membawanya ke dokter dengan alasan nanti dia juga akan tahu apa penyebabnya.

"—sampai kapan?"

Sayup-sayup Siwon masih bisa mendengar pertanyaan berulang dari Eunhyuk –sahabatnya yang kebetulan satu perjuangan dengannya selama menempuh pendidikan _fast track _di Paris, di tengah isakannya yang mulai mereda. Kelelahan mungkin.

Kadang pemuda bermarga Choi itu ingin marah menanggapi kekeraskepalaan Kyuhyun yang bersikukuh tidak ingin pergi ke rumah sakit. Namun segera diurungkan ketika menyadari bahwa niatnya itu hanya akan membuat keadaan kekasihnya semakin memburuk.

Sampai tadi siang ketika Jung Yunho –sahabatnya yang berprofesi menjadi dokter menyarankannya untuk menghubungi dokter terunggul di Seoul. Mungkin besok dia akan mencoba menghubungi dokter yang disarankan oleh Yunho lewat kartu nama yang diberikan oleh rekannya itu. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan larangan dan kekeraskepalaan Kyuhyun.

"Berdoa saja. Sebaiknya kau segera tidur, biar aku yang menjaganya," saran Siwon pada pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Eunhyuk menarik napas panjang, melepaskan pelukan Siwon pelan. Bulir air mata yang tersisa di pipi dihapus kasar dengan lengan kemejanya.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu, cepat bangunkan aku," sambil membereskan meja yang penuh dengan dokumen berserakan di atasnya, bekas dipakai untuk mempelajari proyek perusahaan. Ada dua cangkir kopi yang isinya tampak akan mengering. Mungkin Lee Donghae juga datang kesini sore tadi.

Anggukan singkat dari Siwon sebagai balasan, tak yakin apakah Eunhyuk dapat melihatnya dalam kegelapan ruangan atau tidak.

"Hyukkie?" panggilnya ketika Eunhyuk menekan saklar lampu ruang keluarga dan hampir menyentuh gagang pintu kamar tamu.

Pemuda manis itu menoleh. Mata hitam kelam itu belakangan ini terlihat tak bersemangat seperti dulu, layaknya api yang selalu berkobar-kobar, apalagi jika menyangkut hari libur kuliah tiba. Belakangan ini, mata itu selalu disegarkan oleh kesembaban, bekas menangisi Kyuhyun, keluarga satu-satunya yang dimiliki.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Donghae?" tanya Siwon.

Khawatir kalau saja Donghae cemburu pada kedekatan Eunhyuk dan dirinya yang sering bertatap muka, tak lebih demi mengamati perkembangan Kyuhyun. Meski Donghae sendiri juga sering kesini dan mengetahui bahwa perasaan Siwon hanya untuk kekasihnya, begitu pula dengan Eunhyuk.

"Hae sudah bisa berpikir dewasa. Terlebih semenjak Kyuhyun sakit, dia tidak pernah lagi menuduhku yang macam-macam. Akhirnya dia melihat sendiri bagaimana kau begitu mencintai adikku. Jadi jangan khawatir."

Siwon mengangguk. Sekelebat bayangan kekanakan di masa lalu terlintas, tentang bagaimana dia yang dulu sering membuat pemuda Lee itu naik pitam karena kedekatannya dengan Cho Hyukjae. Ingin sekali tersenyum akibat tingkah konyolnya yang sering membuat Donghae cemburu (entah itu sering mengajak Eunhyuk keluar, atau pulang bersama sehabis kuliah sebagai sepasang sahabat yang tinggal dalam satu atap), namun syaraf di bibir melarangnya berbuat demikian.

Bukan momen yang tepat untuk tersenyum ketika kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang berbunyi _Wonkyu's Room, Don't Disturb Or You'll Die_. Kyuhyun yang sengaja menempel tulisan itu di kamarnya sebagai candaan buah tangan, sehabis kekasihnya itu berlibur dari Chili.

"Dia akan kesini lagi besok?" tanyanya lagi.

Eunhyuk membetulkan letak dokumen yang berada di tumpukan paling atas di pelukannya, hampir saja jatuh. "Ya. Kenapa memangnya?"

Setahu Eunhyuk, Siwon adalah tipe seseorang yang jarang menanyakan keberadaan Donghae, mengingat riwayat hidup mereka berdua yang selalu diwarnai oleh pertengkaran kecil. Terkadang keduanya saling tidak sapa selama seminggu, saking pedasnya perang mulut yang mereka lakukan.

Yah, bukan salah Donghae sepenuhnya, karena yang lebih dulu memulai adalah Siwon, dan sifat Donghae yang mudah tersulut membuat semuanya menjadi semakin runyam. Kesimpulannya adalah, mereka berdua akan terlihat seperti anak kecil berusia enam tahun jika dipertemukan dalam satu ruangan.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, sekali-sekali kau juga perlu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Di malam hari mungkin?"

Eunhyuk sempat melihat sekilas kilatan jahil di mata hitam itu, walau tak sampai sedetik karena iris hitam itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi sendu kembali. Dia menggeleng, tersenyum pelan dengan gurauan Siwon.

"Gagasan yang tidak brilian sama sekali," tanggapnya.

"Aku serius. Cobalah santai sebentar, akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik," ucap Siwon dengan pemaksaan tersembunyi di baliknya. "Kau bisa menggunakan kamar tamu yang kau tempati sekarang. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian."

Semburat merah menguar di pipi Eunhyuk, dimana terdapat bekas air mata disana. Tangannya yang menganggur bebas di gagang pintu, segera menekan gagang itu ke bawah dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Idemu gila. Tapi akan kupertimbangkan," jawabnya sebelum dengan cepat menutup pintu berukir indah itu agar dapat menutupi rasa malunya.

Siwon menghembuskan napas pelan, memberikan Eunhyuk sedikit kebebasan dan hiburan adalah hal yang tidak buruk. Dia tidak tega melihat sahabatnya yang seolah kehilangan semangat hidup.

Siwon mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman di sofa panjang, dan melepas sepatunya dengan pautan dua kakinya, lalu merebahkan diri pada lengan sofa yang dijadikan sebagai bantal.

Pikirannya melayang jauh. Rindu… dia merindukan saat indah bersama Kyuhyun, kebersamaan mereka yang terlampaui begitu saja oleh pelarian waktu.

Bagaimana bibir itu memerah ketika dia menciumnya…

Bagaimana pipi itu selalu merona ketika dia menggodanya...

Bagaimana mata coklat kekanakan itu selalu memohon ketika mereka menghabiskan malam di tempat tidur…

Bagaimana suara itu terdengar merdu di telinganya ketika dia sudah berhasil menguasai daerah kesucian kekasihnya…

Suara pelan dari arah kamar di samping televisi membuyarkan lamunannya. Suara Kyuhyun, lagi. Telinganya cukup tajam untuk mendengar sekecil apa pun, termasuk suara Kyuhyun yang kedengarannya kembali menahan erangan kesakitan agar tidak terdengar olehnya.

Cepat-cepat dia hapus air mata nakal yang seenaknya kembali menerobos keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu coklat polos yang dinodai oleh beberapa stiker hasil perbuatan Kyuhyun yang gemar sekali mengoleksi stiker dari beberapa negara tempat kekasihnya itu berkunjung, entah itu untuk _student exchange_, kunjungan perwakilan organisasi mahasiswa, atau hanya sekedar berlibur.

Tangannya meraih gagang pintu, benar-benar telah dikunci dari dalam. Masa bodoh dengan permintaan sang kekasih yang melarangnya masuk. Ini sudah lebih dari sebulan. Sudah habis kesabarannya untuk menuruti semua permintaan konyol itu.

Siwon meraih kunci cadangan di atas kulkas, bergegas membuka pintu kamar berstiker itu. Mata tajamnya terbelalak. Pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang meringkuk dan menggeliat gelisah.

Tubuh Kyuhyun membelakangi pintu, menyisakan punggung yang sedikit terlewati selimut dan membiarkan keringat deras membasahi permukaan kain tipis dari piyama biru polos yang dikenakan.

Rintihan berat dengan napas tersengal-sengal seperti orang tercekik menyapa gendang telinganya. Sedetik kemudian tubuh itu mengejang, tapi si pemilik terihat berusaha mati-matian melawannya dengan menyusupkan wajah pada bantal yang basah tergenang keringat. Rahang mengatup dengan gemeretak gigi yang bergesekan menyusul, memaksa untuk bertahan merasakan sakit yang amat.

Wajah Kyuhyun memucat, hampir seperti mayat jika orang lain tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Kyuhyun masih memiliki nyawa. Tangannya meremas kuat-kuat sprei putih yang sudah tidak karuan.

Siwon sangat yakin bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mendengar kehadirannya. Pemandangan itu sungguh membuatnya miris. Menyesali kenapa Kyuhyun merahasiakan semua ini darinya dalam kurun waktu lama, hingga dia yang bodoh ini tidak menyadari perubahan drastis yang menimpa tubuh itu.

Bahkan dia juga tidak curiga ketika bertanya mengapa gaya berpakaian kekasihnya berubah (memakai baju-baju longgar dengan lengan panjang, dan sering memakai celana panjang di dalam apartemen).

"Bukankah aku terlihat lebih menggemaskan untukmu jika mengenakan pakaian yang besar-besar, _Hyung_?" Dengan bodohnya dia ikut tertawa bersama Kyuhyun kala itu, membenarkan ucapan kekasihnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk segera menghambur ke atas ranjang. Dia membalik tubih kurus itu dari belakang dan memeluknya. Terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa tubuh di pelukannya ini sangat ringan seperti kapas.

"Kyu…" rintihnya serak, tidak dapat membendung air mata yang keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa dicegah. Salju dan udara musim dingin di luar tidak dapat mengeringkan keringat dingin yang mengalir tiada henti di tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasakan perutnya seperti digaruk dari dalam menggunakan besi panas. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menggerus seluruh organ di dalam tubuhnya. Tubuhnya seperti terkena kutukan dengan tempo yang lambat, namun sangat menyiksa. Hampir seperti mayat hidup dengan banyak bekas memar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"_H-Hyunngh_…" untuk bisa berucap sepatah kata saja sangat susah.

Tenggorokannya seperti dililit tali dengan sangat erat. Tangan yang semula meremas sprei, berpindah pada kemeja Siwon di bagian depan, meremas dengan sangat kuat, sampai menyentuh kulit di balik kemeja hitam itu, tidak sengaja mencakarnya, memberikan rasa perih yang tidak seberapa di dada Siwon dibandingkan dengan rasa perih yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengusap air mata berharga itu, juga peluh yang membasahi wajah manis di pelukannya. Diciumnya berkali-kali mata yang terpejam, hidung yang mancung, juga bibir yang terkatup rapat.

"Bertahanlah," bisiknya serak.

Meski dia tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh kekasihnya. Hanya secuil kalimat itu yang dia harapkan dapat menguatkan kekasihnya.

Tidak berguna. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Membiarkan Kyuhyun kesakitan dalam sebulan terakhir, membiarkan tubuh itu tidak berdaya hingga menyerupai mayat hidup, membiarkan orang yang sangat dicintainya menangis sendirian, tanpa ada dirinya yang memeluk tubuh ringkih itu.

"HYUKJAE!" teriaknya. Bermaksud menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk pergi memanggil Jung Yunho, rekannya yang berprofesi menjadi seorang dokter di rumah sakit pusat kota.

Tak ada respon. Layaknya orang kesetanan, dia benar-benar kehilangan ingatannya bahwa di setiap kamar apartemennya ini sengaja dipasang pengedap suara untuk memberikan layanan privasi yang berlebih kepada para pengguna apartemen di gedung megah ini.

"HYUK—"

Teriakannya tertahan oleh telapak tangan basah yang menutupi bibirnya. Dia menunduk, itu adalah Kyuhyun. Jawaban yang didapat adalah gelengan pelan dari Kyuhyun, melarangnya untuk membangunkan Eunhyuk. Rambut basah Kyuhyun bergerak pelan di lengan kokohnya, menimbulkan gesekan lengket. Bahkan dia sempat merasakan kulit kepala Kyuhyun menyapa lengannya.

Mata Siwon berkilat marah, mengatakan tidak terima dengan larangan Kyuhyun. Namun di waktu yang sama, dia baru sadar bahwa tubuh di pelukannya telah tenang. Tidak mengejang lagi. Remasan di kemeja Siwon pun perlahan mulai menjauh. Bibir merah Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam, sedikit terengah mencari ketenangan.

Hal terakhir yang dia ketahui adalah lehernya yang ditarik oleh kedua lengan Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba dan meleburkan kepala berambut coklat berantakan itu pada lekukan antara leher dan bahu Siwon. Selanjutnya dia dapat menangkap isakan Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin keras. Kyuhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukannya.

"Kyuhyun... _Baby.._."

Siwon mengeratkan pelukan mereka, menyamankan posisi Kyuhyun agar bersandar di bahunya dengan posisi setengah terduduk. Dia membiarkan tangan yang memukul-mukul punggungnya, sesekali menarik-narik kemejanya untuk melampiaskan segala yang ditahan. Siwon mengusap pelan punggung kekasihnya dengan penuh kelembutan, sambil berharap agar Kyuhyun tak lagi didera rasa sakit yang membuatnya gila.

"Hiks... Si-won _Hyung_..."

Tiga tahun menjalin kasih adalah waktu yang cukup bagi Siwon untuk mengenal Kyuhyun, terlebih dengan seluruh kebiasaannya. Tidak terkecuali sekarang. Pasti ada yang disembunyikan Kyuhyun darinya, dan dia sangat yakin mengenai itu. Kyuhyun akan menangis sambil memukulnya jika dia merasa bersalah pada Siwon, seperti saat ini.

"Ssh... aku disini, Kyu," bisik Siwon.

Punggungnya basah oleh air mata dan air liur yang keluar dari bibir manis Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa air matanya tak lagi keluar. Dia sedang menunggu kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh kekasihnya sebagai penjelasan, tanpa dirinya memaksa dengan pertanyaan menuntut.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan. Terasa ganjil dengan bentuk tubuh Kyuhun dalam pelukan Siwon, sangat kurus hingga dia hampir bisa merasakan tulang-tulang Kyuhyun. Seluruh tubuh kekasihnya terasa ringan dan ringkih.

"Apa sudah hilang sakitnya?" tanya Siwon pelan. Kedua tangannya menangkup kepala Kyuhyun setelah tangisan itu mereda. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut sisa air mata di pipi tirus itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah, menstabilkan deru napasnya.

Siwon mencium bibir pucat itu singkat, "Kenapa kau selalu membuatku seperti orang bodoh yang tega membiarkanmu menanggung sakit sendirian? Kenapa kau selalu membuatku tidak berguna di hadapanmu?"

Akhirnya runtutan pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah. Detik berikutnya dia mengutuk mulutnya yang tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk mengeluarkan protes.

"Hiks... Wonnie..."

Kilau coklat teduh Kyuhyun tampak akan mengeluarkan butir-butir kristal lagi. Hidungnya yang mancung memerah. Bibir pucatnya bergetar. Tangannya menggapai jemari Siwon yang menangkup pipinya.

Siwon merutuki kebodohannya yang telah membuat mata Kyuhyun kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Siwon sambil membawa Kyuhyun agar bersandar di dadanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah, mengatur napasnya agar bisa kembali normal. Dia melepaskan pelukan Siwon perlahan. Punggung tangannya yang pucat dan memar di beberapa sudut mengelus lembut rambut pemuda berahang tegas ini.

Siwon terkejut melihat memar-memar itu. Seperti habis dipukuli orang, walaupun intensitasnya sangat kecil dan tidak separah orang yang habis berkelahi.

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengiba.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang," putusnya tanpa ada bantahan.

Siwon berdiri dan membantu Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidur, bermaksud akan menggendongnya sebelum tangan kurus itu menahan lengannya.

"Jangan. Aku baik-baik saja," cegah Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam lengan Siwon.

"Masih saja keras kepala!" bentak Siwon keras. "Aku ini bukan orang lain! Aku calon suamimu! Bertanggungjawab atasmu!"

Kyuhyun berjingkat mendengar bentakan Siwon yang menyerupai sebuah lolongan serigala. Kejadian itu membuat Siwon kembali merasa bersalah akibat kehilangan kontrol emosinya. Namun dia tidak bisa memerintahkan agar ubun-ubunnya berhenti berdenyut.

Siwon terdiam, menahan darah panas yang berkumpul di ubun-ubunnya. Hatinya berdesir ketika tiba-tiba telapak tangannya dihangatkan oleh genggaman lembut dan lemah, genggaman Kyuhyun. Kepalanya menunduk, memandang mata bulat itu dengan rasa bersalah.

"Siwon _Hyung_..." bibir Kyuhyun bergetar. Pembuluh darah biru transparan terlihat menonjol di daerah bawah matanya.

Siwon mendekatkan kepalanya ke samping telinga Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

"Kumohon, jangan membuatku berteriak padamu," pintanya frustasi. Suara kecupan tertinggal ketika bibir tipisnya mencium telinga Kyuhyun yang basah.

"Jangan memaksaku kesana. Mereka akan menghentikanku," ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Siwon mengernyit, tidak paham dengan maksud perkataan itu, tapi dia juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku takut, _Hyung_… dokter akan menghentikan ini," dibawanya telapak tangan Siwon menuju dadanya.

Siwon terkejut. Luput dari perhatiannya, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan dada Kyuhyun. dada kekasihnya itu terasa lebih menonjol dibanding yang pernah dia pegang sebelumnya. Tidak datar, melainkan agak menonjol dan terasa nyaman seperti bantal. Walaupun ukurannya tidak sebesar dada perempuan.

Tangannya terasa kebas di dada Kyuhyun yang terasa lebih empuk. Kepalanya segera beralih pada mata coklat itu, menyiratkan sejuta pertanyaan.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Kyuhyun?" tangannya yang bebas mengusap kelopak mata kekasihnya agar cairan bening itu tidak lagi keluar.

**22 Desember 2013**

"Angin musim dingin tidak baik untuk kesehatan, _Appa_."

Kyuhyun menutup jendela di samping sofa empuk yang ada di ruangan luas itu, dimana ayah Siwon sedang duduk sambil melipat korannya dan bersiap meraih cangkir kopi hitam yang telah dibuatkan oleh calon menantunya itu.

Ayah Choi tertawa pelan, "_Appa_ jadi mengerti kenapa Siwon begitu mencintaimu, Nak."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memainkan bantal sofa di pangkuannya. Matanya fokus ke depan televisi yang menyala sedari tadi, tanpa ada yang menonton. Sosok pria tua di sampingnya ini lebih tertarik dengan isi koran ketimbang menonton acara gosip yang ditayangkan di setiap _channel_ televisi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menerima ajakan _Umma_ tadi? Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika kalian pergi bertiga?"

Pasalnya ibu dan anak Choi itu telah meninggalkan rumah beberapa menit lalu, berbelanja bahan-bahan untuk makan malam nanti. Ibu Siwon memang mengajak Kyuhyun agar pergi bersama, namun Kyuhyun sengaja menolaknya dengan halus.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu acara bermesraan mereka, _Appa_," canda Kyuhyun yang berhenti memainkan bulu-bulu kain bantal di pangkuannya dan beralih memandang ayah Choi.

Ayah Choi tersenyum. Kyuhyun adalah pemuda yang sopan dan ramah. Aura yang keluar dari tubuh pemuda ini mampu membuat hati ayah Choi luluh seketika. Berangsur-angsur mulai tumbuh perasaan kasih dan sayang kepada Kyuhyun, sekaligus rasa terima kasih karena telah mencintai Siwon dengan tulus dan menjaga putranya itu selama di Seoul.

"Kau tahu, Nak? Meskipun _Appa _ini lulusan ekonomi, tapi begini-begini _Appa _selalu mengikuti perkembangan dunia _science_," ujar ayah Choi tiba-tiba, memilih sebuah topik untuk dibincangkan.

"Benarkah? Berbeda sekali dengan Siwon _Hyung _yang selalu tertidur jika aku mengajaknya berdiskusi tentang skripsiku, _Appa_," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun benar-benar pintar membuat ayah Choi tertawa lepas sejak kehadirannya disini dua hari lalu.

"_Aish_... dasar, anak itu memang benar-benar," sahut pria tua itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dalam hati, Kyuhyun sangat yakin jika dulunya calon ayah mertuanya ini adalah pria yang tampan, sama tampannya dengan Siwon. Lesung pipi Siwon sama seperti yang dimiliki oleh calon ayah mertuanya ini.

"Sekitar enam tahun lalu, salah satu badan pusat penelitian London pernah mengajukan proposal pengajuan dana ke perusahaan. Penelitiannya cukup menarik, hingga membuat _Appa _langsung menandatangani proposalnya saat itu."

Kyuhyun menyimak baik-baik tentang topik pembicaraan yang sedang dimulai oleh ayah Choi, dan itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Memangnya jenis penelitiannya seperti apa hingga membuat _Appa _begitu tertarik?"

Ayah Choi kembali menyesap kopinya, "Semacam memberikan kesempatan pada laki-laki yang ingin memiliki keturunan melalui rahimnya sendiri."

Ayah Choi melanjutkan ceritanya tentang sebuah perkembangan dunia penelitian mengenai hormon-hormon seksual perempuan yang ditanamkan pada laki-laki melalui formula tertentu agar membuat laki-laki tersebut memiliki rahim dan dapat hamil.

Cerita itu secara naluri keluar begitu saja dari pria itu. Sampai berujung pada keberhasilan penelitian itu yang akhirnya mendapat dukungan dari berbagai pihak, termasuk pemerintahan negara yang memutuskan untuk melegalkan formula dalam bentuk suntikan itu agar dapat memberikan lilin terang pada para pasangan sesama laki-laki yang ingin memiliki keturunan.

Kyuhyun terdiam, tak mampu berkata-kata.

Salah besar jika ada yang mengira selama ini Kyuhyun tidak tahu mengenai keinginan terbesar ayah Siwon, sepandai-pandainya Siwon menyembunyikan hal itu darinya.

Kyuhyun sadar jika rasa sayang yang ditunjukkan oleh ayah Choi itu memang tulus diberikan kepadanya. Beliau juga terlihat tidak masalah jika calon menantunya adalah laki-laki. Namun Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa mengelak bahwa pria beruban itu masih berharap agar dapat menimang cucu dari anak kandungnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun yang menunduk membuat pria tua itu sadar telah salah memilih topik perbincangan. Seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan hal-hal sensitif seperti itu di depan calon menantunya ini.

"Ah, maafkan _Appa_, Kyuhyun. Lupakan cerita tadi," celetuknya untuk menetralkan suasana yang mendadak terasa tidak mengenakkan.

**2 Februari 2014**

"M-maafkan a-ku… mma-afkan aku…"

Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat yang sama berkali-kali seperti merapalkan mantra. Air mata yang deras terus saja mengalir dari pelupuk mata indahnya, ketika melihat Siwon yang memukul tiang ranjang sambil menjambak rambut, frustasi.

Tangannya yang pucat mencengkeram erat ujung selimut di pinggangnya.

"Siwon… mm-maafkan aku…"

Di sela-sela isakannya, dia memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Siwon agar berhenti menjambak rambutnya sendiri, menarik tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu tepat di atas perutnya. Sesekali dia mengecup tangan itu dengan tetap menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Beb-berhentilah, _Hyung_… kk-ku-mohon…"

Siwon yang bersimpuh di lantai akhirnya terdiam dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot kekecewaan. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang sudah membengkak dan merah itu selalu membuatnya kalah dan tidak berdaya. Siwon tidak bisa mencegah air yang mengalir begitu saja dari sudut matanya.

Dia sungguh menyesali keputusan Kyuhyun yang ingin mengandung anak darinya. Dia menyesali kecerobohan dan kebodohannya yang tidak menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik, hingga lengah begitu saja ketika Kyuhyun berpamitan akan mengunjungi kawan lamanya di London. Padahal sesungguhnya Kyuhyun hendak menuju ke klinik yang katanya bisa membuat kekasihnya ini hamil.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi, _Baby_. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu menderita. Jangan lakukan hal gila lagi," ucapnya yang menghambur di dekapan dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun belum pernah melihat Siwon serapuh ini. melihat Siwon yang menangis tersedu dengan tak hentinya berucap takut kehilangan dirinya.

"Aku ingin mengandung anakmu, _Hyung_. Aku ingin ada yang meramaikan rumah ini saat kau pulang kerja. Aku ingin membesarkan anak kita bersamamu. Kuharap kau mengerti. Kuharap kau bisa menerima."

Dia terus bergumam meyakinkan kekasihnya, sambil mengecupi ujung kepala kekasihnya yang sedang menangis dalam diam di dekapannya.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk melakukan hal bodoh ini, Kyu. Aku tidak sudi memiliki anak jika akhirnya kau yang harus menderita."

Isakan lolos begitu saja dari bibir tipis Siwon tanpa bisa ditahan. Dia sadar jika perkataannya barusan telah melukai hati Kyuhyun, ditandai dengan kecupan Kyuhyun di rambutnya yang mendadak berhenti. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak sanggup melihat Kyuhyun menderita. Tak masalah baginya jika mereka tak memiliki anak dari darah daging sendiri. Toh mereka bisa mengadopsi anak di panti asuhan.

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Siwon dengan kedua tangannya. Sesekali mata bulatnya yang telah sembab meneteskan air mata. Kyuhyun harus meyakinkan Siwon bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja, meski merasa sedikit sakit di hatinya ketika mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan.

"Ini sudah terlanjur, Siwon _Hyung_. Maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi setelah ini."

Siwon terdiam, menatap kekasihnya yang mengiba padanya. Dia menghela napas dengan kasar, dan mengapus genangan air yang masih berkumpul di sudut matanya. Seolah berusaha memantapkan hatinya untuk bisa menerima keputusan yang diambil oleh Kyuhyun.

Siwon menciumi tangan pucat kekasihnya sambil menantap wajah itu, memohon.

"Jika setelah ini kau masih kesakitan, jangan berani-berani menolak lagi kalau aku memaksamu ke rumah sakit."

Kyuhyun tersenyum di sela linangan air mata bahagianya, "Aku tidak akan membantah lagi. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, ini legal walaupun efeknya cukup menyakitkan. Dan akan selesai jika darah telah keluar."

Dia memang telah menjelaskan semuanya kepada Siwon. Mulai dari terapi suntikan obat perangsang hormon yang dikonsumsinya, hingga proses perubahan fisiologi yang terjadi akibat suntikan itu.

Jaringan dan organ yang ada di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun mengalami perubahan fungsi dan bentuk. Rasa sakit tiap malam yang dialami oleh Kyuhyun adalah akibat dari efek suntikan formula yang akan aktif bekerja saat malam hari. Sel-sel yang dibutuhkan untuk membentuk hormon seksual kehamilan akan aktif membelah, sementara sel-sel yang tidak dibutuhkan dalam proses pembentukan rahim akan mengalami apoptosis (kematian sel secara terprogram).

Oleh sebab itu, prosesnya akan berakibat pada pembengkakan beberapa jaringan, hingga menimbulkan memar-memar kebiruan di beberapa bagian tubuh Kyuhyun. Proses fisiologis tersebut akan berhenti ketika dinding endometrium telah terbentuk sempurna. Dan mengalami peluruhan pada bagian dinding-dinding organ yang tidak didibutuhkan lagi, sampai akhirnya mengeluarkan darah melalui alat kelamin.

Proses itu membutuhkan energi yang besar, berakibat pada cadangan makanan dalam tubuh sebagai sumber energi utama yang terkuras habis. Akibatnya berdampak besar pada berat badan Kyuhyun yang menurun drastis.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi, _Baby_. Kau sudah berjanji," bisik Siwon parau. "Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Cukup sekali ini saja kau seperti ini."

Sebelum akhirnya dia menarik bibir Kyuhyun dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan penuh perasaan. Seakan takut kehilangan sosok kekasih yang sangat dicintainya.

Keheningan tercipta cukup lama di kamar luas berbentuk bundar dan bersekat kaca besar yang memisahkan antara kamar dengan balkon. Hanya terdengar kecupan-kecupan menuntut yang memecah kesunyian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah dalam pelukan Siwon. "Terima kasih kau sudah mau mengerti, Siwon _Hyung_."

Siwon tidak perlu tahu mengenai obrolannya dengan ayah Choi tempo hari, hingga membuatnya mencari lebih detail tentang terapi yang dijalankannya. Siwon cukup tahu saja jika harapan untuk mengandung dan melahirkan anak adalah murni berasal dari keinginannya sendiri.

Siwon melepaskan pelukan mereka ketika matanya menangkap noda darah yang meresap di sprei ranjang, tepat di samping pantat kekasihnya. Tampak sudah akan mengering.

"Kyu, apakah ini—"

"Jangan."

Kyuhyun segera bangkit, bermaksud mengganti sprei yang bernoda darah itu.

"Biarkan saja. Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat," cegah Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun sedikit terhuyung ketika hendak bangkit dari ranjang.

Siwon membantu Kyuhyun agar kembali tidur. Tak luput dari perhatiannya, celana biru polos yang dikenakan kekasihnya itu juga bernoda darah.

"_Hyung_... jangan dilepas."

"Akan terasa tidak nyaman jika kau tidur dengan keadaan seperti ini, Sayang."

Dengan lembut Siwon menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang mencegahnya untuk menarik celana dan dalaman pemuda berkulit putih itu. Seperti dugaannya, darah segar yang lengket dan agak menggumpal menggenangi celana dalam Kyuhyun, bahkan sampai membuat celana dalam itu kehilangan warna aslinya akibat darah pekat yang memenuhi seluruh kain. Hal itu membuatnya gemetar.

Namun perasaan itu segera saja ditepis Siwon. Dengan telaten dia melepaskan celana dalam Kyuhyun. Menyeka daerah pribadi Kyuhyun dengan air hangat, dan mengganti semua pakaian Kyuhyun dengan yang baru. Terkejut ketika melihat dada Kyuhyun yang lebih berisi, meski tidak melebihi milik perempuan. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangan ketika Kyuhyun menutupi kedua tonjolan di dada itu dengan tangannya.

Dalam hati, Siwon sangat bersyukur dengan keadaan area pribadi Kyuhyun yang tak kurang satu apapun, begitu juga dengan morfologinya yang tidak berubah. Jujur saja, dia sempat resah ketika tangannya mulai membuka celana Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kau tahu bukan, kalau aku takut melihat darah?"

Siwon telah berbaring di sisi Kyuhyun setelah selesai memakaikan baju kering, dan menyelimuti pemuda manis itu sebatas pinggang.

"Aku tahu, dan kupastikan kau tidak akan melihatnya lagi," jawab Kyuhyun, mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Siwon, merasa jika Siwon masih khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Dia bisa membaca itu dari raut kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun memeluk dada bidang Siwon dan menyurukkan kepalanya di leher sang kekasih, yang dibalas Siwon dengan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga harus membuat berat badanmu naik lagi, _Baby_. Aku tidak suka dengan tubuhmu yang sekarang."

"_Ne_, _Hyung_. Aku akan makan dengan rakus besok, dan besoknya lagi, dan seterusnya, biar kau jatuh cinta lagi dengan tubuhku," jawab Kyuhyun, mencoba menetralkan suasana. Meski badannya terasa remuk semua.

"Jangan mengajakku bercanda, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku serius."

Kyuhyun tertawa lemah, melepaskan pelukannya sejenak dan menatap kekasihnya dengan dalam.

"Aku serius, Siwon. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu khawatir dan frustasi lagi. Aku akan makan sebanyak mungkin agar gemuk lagi seperti dulu. Dan aku akan minta ijin kepadamu sebelum membuat suatu keputusan."

Siwon tersenyum lega, "Kupegang janjimu, Kyuhyun," dan menghela napas pelan, "Bagaimana dengan memar ini? Apakah masih sakit? Apa perlu kubelikan obat?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Ini akan menghilang dengan sendirinya. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku hanya merasa kelelahan saja sekarang."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Siwon mencium lengan Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

Kadang Kyuhyun merasa bahagia dengan sikap Siwon yang posesif, sekaligus selalu melindungi dirinya ini. Tapi terkadang dia juga merasa jengkel, seolah segala permasalahannya harus Siwon yang menanggung dan mempertanggungjawabkannya di hadapan Eunhyuk, abangnya.

"Urusan Hyukkie _Hyung_, biar aku sendiri yang menjelaskan padanya."

Dia mencium kedua mata Siwon sejenak, lalu kembali merebahkan kepalanya di lengan atletis kekasihnya.

"Lagipula coba diambil sisi positifnya saja. Dengan begini..."

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon yang memeluk pinggangnya, dan menempatkan telapak tangan itu tepat di dadanya, sedikit memberikan genggaman kuat pada tangan Siwon agar meremas dadanya.

"A'ah—" desahan lirih terdengar, membuat Siwon cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Kyuhyun ini.

"Lebih kenyal kan, Wonnie?"

Siwon hendak menarik tangannya dari daerah berbahaya itu, namun segera dicegah oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa memainkan ini sepuasmu, _Hyung_," kali ini Kyuhyun mengikutsertakan tangan Siwon yang satunya sambil tetap mengarahkan tangan itu untuk terus meremas dadanya.

"K-K-Kyu... H-Hentikan."

"Aahh... _Hyungh_..." Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya, sementara tangan Siwon terasa kaku di atas dadanya.

"Sayang, hentikan ini."

Siwon terus mencoba menarik tangannya di sela kenikmatan yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak menampik bahwa dirinya merindukan sentuhan Siwon, meski tubuhnya masih merasa remuk dan lelah.

Hanya saja, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian Siwon, dan membuat kekasihnya itu lebih rileks serta tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya yang sekarang sudah dalam kondisi membaik.

"Kau belum pulih, _Baby_. Lebih baik kita tunda dulu sampai kau benar-benar pulih dan sehat."

Perbuatan Kyuhyun barusan benar-benar menguji keimanan Siwon. Jangan salahkan jika kini pusat selatannya sedikit terbangun karena desahan erotis Kyuhyun.

**10 Februari 2014**

Pukul setengah sepuluh malam, dan sejak tadi Kyuhyun terus mengamati punggung Siwon yang kini membelakanginya. Siwon sengaja menghindar, karena tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, dia sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk menidurkan kejantanannya yang semakin menegang akibat menonton Kyuhyun berganti baju beberapa saat lalu.

"Siwon _Hyung_, apa kau menyesal dengan keadaanku yang sekarang?"

Seketika Siwon langsung membalikkan tubuh tegapnya. Tertegun saat melihat mata kekasihnya yang sudah memerah, hendak mengeluarkan bendungan air.

"Kyu, sshh... jangan menangis. _Uljima_. Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak pernah menyesali segala yang ada pada dirimu," buru-buru dia menghapus air yang terlanjur meleleh itu.

Pemikiran mengenai Siwon yang tidak menginginkan kehadiran sosok bayi mungil di tengah-tengah kehidupan mereka memang bersarang dalam kepala Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini.

"Hiks... berkatalah jujur, Siwon. Apa kau menyesal jika aku yang sekarang memiliki dada yang empuk dan bisa mengandung? Itukah yang membuatmu marah padaku waktu itu? Karena kau tidak ingin memiliki anak dariku, _Hyung_. Apa perkataanku ini benar?"

Alis Siwon terangkat, tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan berpikiran seperti itu terhadapnya. Beberapa hari belakangan kekasihnya ini lebih sensitif dari biasanya.

"Bukan begitu, _Baby_. Sungguh, aku bahagia jika kita memiliki anak. Apalagi jika dia berasal dari rahimmu sendiri."

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu menghindar dariku? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyentuhku lagi?"

"_Baby_, dengar," Siwon menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun. "Kau masih dalam masa pemulihan. Akan berbahaya jika kita melakukannya sekarang. Lagipula lihatlah ini," kata Siwon sambil menunjuk gundukan di balik celananya. "Aku juga ingin bercinta denganmu, tapi tidak sekarang."

Semburat rona merah di pipi Kyuhyun muncul begitu saja. Namun dia segera menampik kasar genggaman tangan Siwon.

"Demi Tuhan, Siwon. Aku sudah sudah sehat total. Bukankah kau juga mendengar ucapan Yunho _Hyung _dua hari lalu?"

Secara tidak langsung, Yunho telah dinobatkan oleh sepasang kekasih ini menjadi dokter pribadi Kyuhyun. Hanya Yunho yang tahu mengenai seluruh peristiwa yang dialami Kyuhyun (berdasarkan cerita Siwon pada Yunho), dan tentu saja hal itu akan dirahasiakan di muka publik.

"Tapi, Kyu... kau masih perlu istirahat."

Meski mendengar sendiri bahwa Kyuhyun telah dinyatakan sehat, tapi Siwon tidak ingin langsung menyetubuhi kekasihnya itu. Baginya, Kyuhyun harus benar-benar sehat sesuai dengan standar kriteria penilaiannya sendiri.

"Kau mau kemana, _Baby_?" tanyanya sedikit berteriak melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba turun dari tempat tidurnya, masih sambil menangis.

"Pulang ke rumah Hyukkie _Hyung_."

"Kyuhyun! Tunggu!" cegat Siwon, berhasil menghalangi langkah Kyuhyun yang akan melewati pintu kamar.

Dan mendadak tatapan Kyuhyun menjadi tajam, sifatnya yang tenang dan berwibawa kembali muncul.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin melakukan seks denganku, sebaiknya aku kembali ke rumah saja. Akan lebih baik untukmu agar kau tidak perlu tersiksa karena menahan diri."

Siwon mematung di ambang pintu. Sampai dirinya tidak sadar ketika Kyuhyun mendorongnya untuk menyingkir.

"Hiks..." isakan kecil lolos begitu saja di bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Secepat kilat dia membungkam mulutnya agar tidak didengar oleh Siwon.

Meski begitu, Siwon tetap bisa mendengarnya dan membuatnya segera menarik lengan Kyuhyun yang kini telah bersiap memakai mantel bepergian.

"Jangan pergi, _ne_, _Baby_? Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu kelelahan," bisik Siwon sambil menciumi leher mulus Kyuhyun yang sekarang ada di pelukannya.

"Kau melarangku pergi... hiks... tapi kau menahan hasratmu sendiri," Kyuhyun memukul-mukul dada atletis itu. "Hiks... aku merindukanmu, Siwon... hiks... aku merindukanmu..."

Kaki mulus tanpa noda itu mengangkang, jemarinya mencengkeram segala arah hingga membuat sprei yang awalnya tertata rapi itu kini sudah berantakan, tak berbentuk lagi.

"Aa'aah... Siwoonh..."

Pemuda tampan yang menindihnya tidak memberikan kesempatan pada pemuda manis di bawahnya untuk bernapas barang sejenak. Tenaganya yang luar biasa itu sampai membuat ranjang mereka juga turut bergerak, sesuai dengan arah dan tempo tusukannya pada daerah anal kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun menarik leher Siwon, mengarahkan agar pemuda tampan itu kembali memberikan perhatian pada putingnya yang terasa gatal tidak terjamah, walaupun keadaannya sudah memerah dan bengkak akibat gigitan dan hisapan Siwon yang terlalu kuat.

"Enngh..."

Dengan senang hati Siwon menuruti keinginan kekasihnya ini. Menjilat puting itu dengan gerakan melingkar, sesekali menghisapnya seolah tak pernah puas dengan rasa manis puting itu. Tak jarang pula dia menggigitnya. Sementara puting yang satunya diremas kasar oleh Siwon.

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam menikmati seluruh sentuhan yang Siwon berikan. Detik berikutnya, dia mencium bibir joker kekasihnya itu dengan lumatan yang panas dan ganas, mengajaknya beradu lidah. Meskipun sudah diketahui, pasti Siwon yang akan memenangkannya.

"L-ebih cepat lagi, Wonniieeh..." pinta Kyuhyun sambil memeluk kekasihnya dengan sangat erat.

"Ah... ah... ah..."

Kyuhyun terus mengerang, seiring dengan penetrasi Siwon yang semakin brutal. Kedua kakinya yang halus dan putih seperti susu itu melingkar di pinggang Siwon. Seakan tidak puas dengan kejantanan Siwon yang semakin besar dan panjang.

Kyuhyun terus memaksanya masuk lebih dalam lagi dengan turut menggerakkan pinggulnya, berlawanan arah dengan tusukan Siwon.

"_Hyuunngh_... jangan digigit... nngh."

Gigitan dan hisapan Siwon pada leher Kyuhyun tak ayal membuat pemuda manis itu menggelinjang tak karuan. Meski bibirnya berkata jangan, namun sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat menyukai sensasi yang diberikan oleh bibir terampil Siwon.

"Kyuuh... _Babyy..._"

Siwon merasakan kejantanannya yang dijepit erat oleh lubang anal Kyuhyun, mengirimkan friksi tersendiri ketika kejantanannya serasa dipijat dan diurut oleh kekasihnya. Tangannya dialihkan menuju kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah deras mengeluarkan pre-_cum_, memijatnya cepat untuk membantu Kyuhyun mencapai surganya.

"Siwonnh... aahh..."

**17 April 2014**

"Kyuhyun!"

Siwon terkejut bukan main ketika dirinya mendengar suara sesuatu yang pecah, dan menemukan Kyuhyun tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan pecahan cangkir yang tercecer di samping tubuh itu. Beruntung tidak ada yang melukai badan padat itu.

"Sayang... bangun," Siwon memangku kepala kekasihnya di atas pahanya. Menepuk pelan pipi yang semakin tembem itu.

Ketakutan menyergap hatinya. Niat untuk segera berangkat kerja akibat bangun kesiangan seketika sirna begitu saja. Dia sangat takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap orang yang amat dicintainya ini.

"Kyuhyun... jangan membuatku takut," dengan tergesa Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya menuju kamar mereka.

Jung Yunho menyeringai pada Siwon, yang dibalas pemuda itu dengan tatapan bingung dan penuh kekhawatiran. Hei, Kyuhyun pingsan, kenapa dokter berkepala tiga ini malah tersenyum misterius kepadanya?

"Sepertinya kau harus siap kena amukan Eunhyukkie, _Boy_."

Yunho tertawa pelan, membayangkan bagaimana Eunhyuk yang mengamuk seperti monster dan meminta pertanggungjawaban pada pemuda tampan berlesung pipi yang tampak resah ini untuk segera menikahi adiknya.

"Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?" tanpa sadar Siwon mencengkeram erat lengan orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai _hyung_nya ini.

"Kyuhyunmu hamil, Bodoh," jawab Yunho sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Siwon, merasa risih dengan sifat berlebihan pemuda tampan di depannya.

"Kyuhyun hamil? _Hyung_, Kyuhyun hamil!"

Sepertinya Yunho harus hati-hati dengan gendang telinganya yang bisa saja pecah akibat teriakan histeris Siwon. Detik berikutnya Yunho merasa sesak karena dipeluk erat oleh pemuda yang dia anggap adiknya ini.

"_Aiissh_. Lepaskan," kerutan yang terlukis di dahi Yunho menandakan bahwa dokter muda itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan pelukan Siwon. Yunho masih berusaha melepas pelukan itu, walaupun sangat susah.

Di balik punggung Yunho, bisa dideskripsikan dengan jelas bahwa raut tampan berlesung pipi itu kini tengah ditimpa kebahagiaan. Sekilas dia mengalihkan sorot tajamnya pada Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan mata, belum sadar dari pingsannya. Sorot itu berubah menjadi teduh, seakan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyuhyunnya yang telah memberikan kebahagiaan berlimpah kepadanya.

"Harusnya yang kau peluk itu Kyuhyun, bukan aku."

"Dia belum bangun, _Hyung_. Nanti bisa sesak napas," Siwon akhirnya melepaskan pelukan itu.

Yunho memutar bola mata, kakinya perlahan bergerak menuju pintu kaca yang terhubung dengan balkon. Siwon, pemuda yang dikenalnya sejak kecil ini betul-betul sangat mencintai kekasihnya.

"Apa yang diharapkan oleh _Appa_mu akhirnya terwujud."

Yunho sudah tahu semuanya dari cerita Kyuhyun. Jika saja saat itu dia tidak memarahi Kyuhyun habis-habisan karena tindakan beresiko besar yang dilakukan pemuda manis itu, mungkin dia tidak akan tahu alasan utama di balik semuanya. Kyuhyun menangis di pelukannya, memohon agar jangan memarahinya karena dia ingin mempersembahkan yang terbaik untuk keluarga Choi.

Saat itu Yunho sempat terkejut menerima pengakuan Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Siwon tentang _Appa _Choi yang menginginkan Siwon segera menikah dan memberikan cucu, jauh sebelum _Appa _Choi tahu jika kekasih Siwon adalah seorang laki-laki. Dan Yunho sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun akan merahasiakan hal ini dari Siwon.

"_Ne_. Meskipun _Appa _sudah mengatakan akan membuang keinginan itu jauh-jauh tempo hari. Tapi aku tahu, sebenarnya _Appa _masih menginginkannya."

"_Appa_mu sangat beruntung memiliki calon menantu yang luar biasa. Bonusnya, Kyuhyun berhasil mengandung cucu beliau," mata elang Yunho menerawang jauh, kagum dengan kekasih Siwon yang rela berkorban demi orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Sementara sepasang _hoobae _dan _sunbae _itu tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Kyuhyun telah sadar dari pingsannya, tampak mengusap bulir bening yang mengalir begitu saja dari sudut matanya setelah mendengar ucapan Yunho. Sesuatu yang sangat diharapkannya. Akhirnya dia mengandung anak Siwon.

"_Hyung_—"

"Huh?"

"Jangan bilang kau tertarik pada Kyuhyun."

Kepalan tangan mendarat di kepala Siwon, disusul dengan erangan kesakitan dari pemuda berlesung pipi itu.

"Bodoh. Aku sudah punya kekasih."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyaksikan interaksi kedua pemuda tampan dan gagah itu, yang tak lebih jauh dari tingkah anak kecil jika sedang bertengkar.

"Enngh..." demi menghentikan pukulan Yunho pada Siwonnya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk ber_acting_ pura-pura baru siuman.

Dua pria tampan itu menoleh. Salah satu di antara keduanya bergegas menghampiri pemuda berpipi tembem namun sangat manis itu.

"_Baby_. Kau sudah bangun? Mana yang sakit? Biar kuambilkan minum."

"_Hyung_, aku kenapa?"

Dan Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas menanggapi kelakuan dua pasangan yang semakin sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri itu.

**18 April 2014**

BRAKK!

Siwon yang sedang memeriksa tumpukan berkas yang harus ditandatanginya langsung terjingkat dari kursi nyamannya. Seseorang dengan tidak sopannya membuka pintu ruangan kerjanya tanpa permisi, bahkan langsung membanting pintu itu dengan kasar ketika empunya keributan sudah memasuki ruangan.

"Hyuk..." lirihnya pelan. Siwon sudah bisa memprediksi kejadian ini, cepat atau lambat Eunhyuk pasti akan mendatanginya dengan raut wajah penuh murka.

Di belakang punggung Eunhyuk, Siwon bisa menemukan Donghae yang kelihatannya sedang mengelus pelan punggung Eunhyuk untuk memberikan ketenangan.

"Hae..." lirih Siwon lagi.

BRAKK!

Lagi-lagi terdengar benturan keras, berasal dari tangan Eunhyuk yang menggebrak meja kerja itu tanpa ampun. Siwon memijat pelipisnya yang mendadak berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

"Apa langkah yang akan kau ambil, Choi Siwon?" Donghae akhirnya buka suara, mewakili Eunhyuk yang sedang bersusah payah mereduksi emosinya.

Donghae memaksa kekasihnya itu untuk duduk di sampingnya dengan tetap menggengam tangan pemuda manis itu.

"Tentu saja aku akan memajukan tanggal pernikahanku dengan Kyuhyun. Kenapa masih kalian pertanyakan?" jawab Siwon dengan tetap memijat pelipisnya.

"Kapan?" tanya Eunhyuk, lebih tepatnya ke arah pemaksaan yang menuntut.

"Kalau bisa bulan ini. Belum kubicarakan dengan orang tuaku."

"Kalau begitu telepon _Appa_mu. Kita selesaikan masalah ini sekarang. Kami tidak akan pergi dari sini sebelum memperoleh kepastian yang jelas," sahut Donghae, diiringi oleh helaan lega dari Eunhyuk, kekasihnya.

-Lihat _Appa_mu ini. Saking bahagianya dia sampai memberitahu semua orang yang ada di restoran bahwa dirinya akan segera memiliki cucu.-

Pemuda manis dengan satu lesung pipi yang hinggap di bawah bibirnya itu tersenyum. Sekitar dua jam lalu dia ditinggal oleh kekasihnya untuk bekerja. Dan sekarang dirinya sedang terlarut dalam komunikasi pesan singkat yang dilakukannya bersama calon ibu mertuanya.

-_Umma_... aku tidak menyangka _Appa _akan sebahagia itu.-

Sesekali Kyuhyun mengusap lembut perutnya. Janin di dalam kandungannya masih berusia dua bulan, tentu saja perut itu masih terlihat datar.

"Semua orang tidak sabar menantikan kehadiranmu, _Baby_."

**End**


End file.
